leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
提莫/技能数据
}} 迅捷斥候提莫是英雄联盟中的英雄。Teemo's profile page at Leagueoflegends.com 技能资料 ) he will be revealed upon impact. *Using or will break stealth. Camouflage will not activate while the channel is ongoing. *Due to a glitch, Camouflage activates while the channel is ongoing if Teemo has invested one mastery point in . **This nuance also extends to Dominion's Enhanced Recall, whether improved or not. |firstname = 小莫飞刀 |firstinfo = (主动): 提莫向目标敌人射出一支毒药浸泡过的飞镖，造成魔法伤害并使他们在几秒的时间里致盲，使得他们在这段时间里的普通攻击全部丢失。 *'冷却:' 8 秒 *'范围:' 580 |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Blinding Dart is a targeted ability that shoots a dart at a target enemy unit, dealing magic damage and blinding it on impact. * 小莫飞刀在释放时会重置提莫的攻击计时器。 |secondname = 小莫快跑 |secondinfo = (被动): Grants increased movement speed until struck by a champion or turret. This bonus is restored 5 seconds after last being struck by a champion or turret. (Active): For 3 seconds, Teemo gains double his passive movement speed and will not lose it regardless of whether he is hit or not. The passive is restored after the duration of the active. *'Cost:' 40 法力值 *'Cooldown:' 17 seconds |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Move Quick is an ability with passive and self-target active components. Passively, Teemo gains a buff that increases his 移动速度. This buff is removed upon being struck by an attack from an enemy champion or turret. When activated, Teemo gains increased movement speed for 3 seconds, regaining the passive bonus after it expires. * Move Quick's cooldown begins when first activated, not when the effect ends. * When Move Quick's active buff expires Teemo regains the passive buff, regardless of whether he was hit at any point of the buff duration. * Dominion points' attacks will also remove the passive bonus. |thirdname = 毒性射击 |thirdinfo = (被动): 提莫的普通攻击会造成额外的魔法伤害。与此同时，他的攻击会使目标中毒，在 4 秒内每秒造成魔法伤害。此中毒效果不会叠加，但之后的每次攻击都会刷新中毒效果的持续时间。 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Toxic Shot is a passive ability that provides an on-hit effect, granting Teemo's autoattacks bonus 魔法伤害 on impact. The attacked target is also poisoned for 4 seconds afterwards, taking magic 持续伤害。Subsequent autoattacks will refresh the duration of the poison. * Toxic Shot's damage over time is considered a poison for . |ultiname = 种蘑菇 |ultiinfo = (主动): Teemo places a trap which stealths and arms after 1 second. It detonates if an enemy steps on it, poisoning all enemies nearby to be dealt magic damage every second for 4 seconds plus slowing them and providing vision of them (doesn't reveal stealthed units) for 4 seconds. This poison will not stack but the duration will be refreshed with every subsequent detonation. Mushrooms have 100 health and can be destroyed by autoattacks if they are visible, but they are immune to spell damage. The traps last 10 minutes. Teemo will store one every several seconds, the charge time will be affected by cooldown reduction, and can have a maximum of three stocked up. Each cast requires and uses a trap. *'Range:' 230 *'Cooldown:' 1 second *'Activation Diameter:' 120 (估计) *'Explosion Diameter:' 400 (估计) *'Sight Diameter:' 425 (估计) |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Noxious trap is a ground targeted area of effect ability that places a trap at the target location for 10 minutes. If an enemy unit walks over a trap, it explodes, revealing and slowing all enemy units in a small area in addition to poisoning them, dealing magic damage every second over 4 seconds. This ability is ammo based and Teemo will be able to place a new trap every 35/31/27 seconds but he can only store up to 3 at any given time. Traps become invisible to the enemy team after 1 second of being placed. * Traps will explode if an enemy champion, pet, minion, or neutral monster comes near them. * Noxious Traps will draw turret aggro if Teemo is within turret range while a nearby enemy champion is taking trap damage. * Enemy turrets and Dominion neutral and hostile points will reveal traps, but will not attack them. * Noxious Trap's recharge time can be reduced with cooldown reduction. * Noxious Trap's recharge timer stops when Teemo has full charges (3). * Noxious Trap's poison does not stack. Being hit by successive mushrooms will refresh the duration. * Noxious Traps adjust their damage whenever Teemo gains ability power. ** This is only true of placed traps that have not been triggered. Active poisons from Noxious Traps will not adjust. * There is no cap on the number of traps that can be placed. Teemo is only limited by the traps' 10 minute duration. ** At maximum cooldown reduction (40%), starting with three charges and placing one each time it's available for 10 minutes, the maximum possible traps active at a time is 40. * Noxious Traps cannot be placed inside structures, walls, or units. Traps placed in these locations will be pushed to the side. * Similar to the wards, will knock the Noxious Trap out of its splashing range so the trap can never be used to cause damage to it. * If player triggers the trap while entering 草丛, the animation sometimes may be invisible, but the units are still being affected by the damage over time and slow. * Noxious Trap can be triggered by and damage stealthed units, but it will not reveal them (except Evelynn.). * The damage over time from traps is considered a poison for . }} 参考资料 Category:英雄技能数据 Category:Carry Champion